Gonta Gokuhara
|kanji talent=超高校級の「昆虫博士 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Entomologist |gender= |height = 198 cm (6' 6")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 94 kg (207 lbs) |birth_date= Gonta's birthday. |chest_size = 108 cm |bmi=23.9 |blood_type = A |likes = NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = BananasNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |family=• Unnamed Human Family • Mountain Family (Lied about them being wolves, actually anthrosaurusesGonta Gokuhara's 4th FTE. |participated=New Killing School Life |execution=Bugs Panic |fates= Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Saint Mountain Academy |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Shunsuke Takeuchi }} Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太 Gokuhara Gonta) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Entomologist (超高校級の「昆虫博士」''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase” lit.'' Super High School Level Entomologist). Appearance Gonta is a very tall and muscular teen. He has a noticeably angular face and long, messy brown hair. He has red eyes and wears round glasses. Gonta wears a brown suit and matching brown pants, green tie, and no shoes. He carries a bug terrarium strapped around his body, the strap matching the color of his tie. As his appearance suggests, he has superhuman strength, but he claims that he's never killed a bug. His angry face is also especially fierce, supposedly due to his upbringing in the wild. Gokuhara Fullbody (00).png|Gonta's full appearance. Personality Gonta likes animals very much, especially insects, and he can even speak with them. He is a kind-hearted, gentle, and polite person. He is very pure and naive, as he easily believes strangers and can get easily discouraged by other people's comments. He himself acknowledges that he is "not very smart", which is one of the reasons why he listens to other people so much. However, despite his gentle nature, he can turn very angry if he sees or hear someone tell him that people are hating on insects, and he believes bug lovers can't be bad.Gokuhara's profile on the official website. In order to repay his woodland family, he aims to become a true gentleman. He wants to be useful to others, but he prefers not to do physical fighting and violence. He also gets very ashamed of himself if he does something a gentleman wouldn't do, like telling lies, losing his temper, making rude assumptions, seeing someone naked or half-naked, or accidentally touching someone inappropriately. It's noted that he isn't very gentlemanly yet, as he's a bit clumsy and sometimes gets controlled by sudden and strong emotions, but he tries very hard. He sometimes fears he might never become a gentleman. Because he spent his childhood in the forest, he is lacking general cultural knowledge, and so he often has trouble speaking with the other students. This is made worse by his intimidating appearance. Because of his appearance, he doesn't like to start conversations, and as a result, when someone approachs him, he would like to say "thank you" as in "thank you for talking to me."[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Talent Ultimate Entomologist Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. Abilities Immense Strength History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gonta was born into a very rich and refined family. He used to play more with insects than people since childhood because the other kids were too intimidated by his appereance. As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods while searching for insects. Thanks to being raised by a family of dinasourmen, he survived and learned to speak with animals and insects. Sometimes Gonta would find and be challenged by legendary fighters, learning a bit about their civilizations too. His adoptive family warned Gonta not the tell about their existence to humanity, so Gonta promised he wouldn't and began lying about being raised by wolves. After 10 years, he was finally returned safely to his original family and he earned his Ultimate.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. Thanks to the knowledge he obtained from his mountain family, he identified and cataloged insect species not yet known by humanity, strongly advancing his field of study. However, his family strictly reprimanded him for becoming wild and not elegant enough to uphold the family's name, blaming Gonta's mountain family. Gonta then decided he must prove himself by becoming a true gentleman in order to make his true family acknowledge his mountain family. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships :'Family:' Human family Gonta's human family is rich and refined. After Gonta returned to them after 10 years, they were bothered by his wild behavior and blamed Gonta's mountain family for it. Gonta wants his real family to acknowledge his other family, so he strived to become a true gentleman to prove his point that his wild family didn't ruin his elegance. Forest family As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods. He was raised by a family of wolves, an ancient species that isolated itself in the woods after losing a war against humans. The wolves family taught Gonta how to speak with them and other animals. Thanks to the knowledge passed by them, Gonta was able to identify insect species not yet known to humanity, earning him his Ultimate title. To repay this family for raising him, he aims to be a true gentleman and make his true family acknowledge them. :'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles:' Kokichi Oma Tenko Chabashira Kaito Momota Quotes Prologue Quotes *“Umm... My name is Gokuhara Gonta, and I'm the Super High School Level Entomologist.” Chapter 1 Quotes *“Gonta will get out of here... and become friends with everybody. A gentleman... would never give up so easily...!” *“Gonta will risk his life to protect everyone!” *“Gonta isn't very smart, so I don't know if I'll be of any use, but I'll do the best I can to help!” *“Don't judge me based on my appearance. Inside, Gonta is very gentlemanly, you know?” *“A gentleman doesn't hurt people!” *“Gentleman never lie!” *“A gentleman needs to believe in his comrades until the very end!” *“If I don't fight here, I'm not a gentleman!” *“I can't call myself a gentleman if I stay here without fighting!” Trivia *The katakana part of his first name "''Gon" (ゴン) may represent the kanji "昆"; the meaning of which can translate as "a swarm of an organism" (such as bugs) while the kanji "太" simply means "fat" (though in names it's used figuratively as "healthy"). This makes the meaning of his first name something along the lines of "healthy swarm of bugs." **His surname Gokuhara (獄原) translates to "prison meadow". *Similar to Gundham Tanaka, Gonta is rumored to be capable of speaking with animals, although Gonta's ability is supposedly much better, as he was raised by wild animals. *Gonta is the youngest and tallest male character of Danganronpa V3.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154735189734/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] *Because he lived several years in the forest, he prefers being barefoot over wearing shoes. *He has never killed an insect before. *Other characters who also speak in third person within the series beside Gonta are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Angie Yonaga. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Gonta the 12th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Гонта Гокухара es:Gonta Gokuhara pl:Gonta Gokuhara Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed